


猎物 II 14

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* S0M1预警* 警官赫 vs 设计师海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：调教预警，鞭打预警，dirty talk预警，失禁预警
Kudos: 16





	猎物 II 14

李东海是被李赫宰抱进房间放在调教台上的，期间还象征性的挣扎了几下，被那人甩了一巴掌再屁股上安静了下来。

李赫宰的目光与李东海的撞在一起，两个人就这样彼此望进对方的眼里。但李赫宰手上并没有闲下来，在一颗一颗地解李东海衬衫的扣子，直到将整件衬衫脱下来以后，才伸手放在了裤子的纽扣上。

“宝贝，从现在开始，你要叫我主人。”像是故意放慢了动作，那颗纽扣解了半天还没有被松开，李赫宰上前侧过头在李东海脸上印上一个吻，继续说道：“不然，我可能会把最大号的按摩棒塞进你的后穴，好好惩罚你。”

李东海勾起嘴角，没有把心里的紧张感表现出来，反倒是伸手从李赫宰衣服的下摆伸进去，顺着手感极佳的附加一点点地向上摸，然后迅速用指头揪住李赫宰胸前的乳头狠狠地掐了一下，满意听到那人的惊呼才开口回答道：“我知道了，我的主人。”

没有预想到李东海的动作，李赫宰被刺激地向后退了一步，心里暗骂这只挠人的小野猫到了这个时候也没有收起自己的爪子，盯着李东海的眼神暗了暗，走上前将那人翻过去跪趴在调教台上，比起刚刚缓慢解开扣子的动作，这次李赫宰像是急红了眼的狮子，三两下就将李东海身上仅有的裤子和内裤一并扒了下来丢在地上，整个人欺身压了上去，手放在肉肉的屁股上揉了揉。

“本来想说你很乖，忘了告诉我未婚妻的事情就一笔勾销。没想到我的小奴隶好像没有我想象中那么乖，主人不好好惩罚你一下都不行啊。”

李赫宰的声音性感又勾人，不知道那人会怎么惩罚他，跪趴着的人歪着头看向李赫宰，眼里慢慢带上一丝丝紧张和期待，“主人……”

这一眼看得李赫宰恨不得直接掰开李东海的屁股就狠狠地肏进去，但很快李赫宰就冷静下来，他想要好好惩罚这个嚣张的小奴隶，然后再一点一点剥开享用。

李东海的屁股被李赫宰揉得通红，那人还时不时坏心眼地伸出手指摩擦过会阴，让李东海止不住地在调教台上喘气。

从那人身上爬起来，李赫宰走到柜子前欣赏李东海买回来的小玩具，心里不免感叹李东海的审美还真是好，那些不同形状的跳蛋还有按摩棒，各各都能把人玩的欲仙欲死。墙上挂着的各式各样的鞭子，李赫宰都能想象那人在挑选鞭子的时候脑袋里幻想着以后可以用这些鞭子在他身上留下不同又好看的痕迹。

只可惜，这些准备好的鞭子和玩具，要先用在自己身上了。

李赫宰没有在柜子前很久，只是凭着印象选了一个跟上次李东海自己玩的时候相似的跳蛋，和一个他第一次被打的散鞭，怎么看都有点报复的意味。

看着李赫宰拿回来的东西李东海一下就知道那人想做什么，心里开始犯怵，想要直起身子翻身下来逃跑，却被那人眼疾手快地先按住，“不许跑，好好跪着，腰塌下去把屁股翘起来。”

“再乱动我多抽你十鞭。”

小野猫收了爪子，乖顺了不少，歪着脑袋在那人身上蹭了蹭像是撒娇，“那，主人您轻点打，我怕疼。”

“现在想起来跟我讲条件啦，晚了宝贝。”

说罢，便拿起旁边的润滑剂倒在李东海的屁股上，润滑剂顺着屁股的弧度往下流到小穴附近，李赫宰伸手沾上润滑剂慢慢地伸了一根手指进去，向下用力撑开一点后穴，让润滑剂慢慢顺着手指撑开的缝流进去。冰凉的液体流进后穴的感觉太过明显，让李东海被刺激地向前爬。

发现了李东海动作的人伸手抓住了他的腰，不客气地快速又加了一根手指进去。

“啊——！慢点啊……”

转动手腕，手指也在李东海的后穴里灵活地四处戳弄，听着那人越来越急促地喘息声心情大好，凭着之前的印象和感觉找到李东海的敏感点，两根手指不停地按压刺激着，“海海上次自己玩的时候有没有这样压过自己的敏感点，主人弄得有没有自己玩的舒服？”

“嗯……不带你这样记仇的……不要一直戳啊……”

又加了一根手指进去，李赫宰没有想要放过李东海的意思，三根手指在后穴里快速抽插着，嘴里不停地问到，非要李东海给他一个答案，“舒服吗？回答我，是自己玩舒服还是主人玩的舒服？”

“舒服……舒服！主人玩的最舒服……”经不住李赫宰的折磨，李东海压着牙坚持了几分钟以后终于败下阵来，乖乖地回答李赫宰的问题。

听到满意的答案以后，李赫宰把手指从后穴里抽了出来，在跳蛋上抹上一层润滑剂抵在李东海的后穴上，手上一点一点用力将那颗跳蛋挤进去，同时嘴巴一开一合地述说着一会李东海要面临的惩罚，“奴隶，惩罚是你含着跳蛋散鞭十下，结束前不许射，听清楚了吗？”

努力放松着后穴吞着那颗跳蛋的人歪过头，渐渐蒙上水雾的眼睛看着李赫宰，像是无声的求饶。但盯了好久也不见那人有任何心软的迹象，压着牙回答道：“听清楚了……啊——！”

“太快了……主人……慢点……”

坏心眼地在跳蛋整颗被塞进去以后将控制器推到最高的那一档，看着调教台上的人被刺激地软了腿向前倒去，吓得李赫宰赶紧伸手抱紧李东海的腰，然后将跳蛋的震动调低了一档。

“奴隶，现在开始，每一下都要报数，如果没有报数的话这一鞭就不算，十鞭结束以后才可以射。”弯下腰在李东海已经有些汗津津的后背上印下一个吻，“宝贝没有异议吧？”

“之前宝贝那十鞭直接把我抽射了，现在就让你看看，我身为dom的实力，感受一下有没有比你的技术好一点，考虑一下以后是不是要互换一下角色？”说完便转动手腕，散鞭自下而上划破空气甩在了李东海的屁股上。

“啊——！”被打的人尖叫了一声，李赫宰的力道一点也没收，这一鞭子打在屁股上火辣辣的疼，乖乖顺着李赫宰的命令报数，“一……”

第一下报数以后李赫宰也没有着急挥出第二鞭，就听到慢慢缓过气的人咬着牙凶巴巴地说道：“是你自己十鞭之内忍不住的，想交换角色，便宜你一次就够了，以后都想跟我交换角色，你倒是想得挺美的。”

听了这话的人也不恼，只是随即又甩了一鞭打在了李东海的背上，听着那人再次喘着气报数的声音满意地走向前伸手抓住已经硬的立起来的性器，还“好心”地抓着摩擦了几下，“奴隶，我希望十鞭之后你能好好记得行为规范，再不用尊称，我可要在你的后穴里换上更粗的按摩棒，然后再抽你十鞭。”

“是……主人……”

李东海在心里默默记下李赫宰这次的罪行，想着下次调教的时候好好折磨折磨这嚣张的人。

没有故意为难他，李赫宰后面的几鞭一鞭接着一鞭，几乎都打在了李东海的屁股上，没有像那人一样坏心眼地曾经还甩了几鞭在他的性器上，然后诱惑着他缴械投降。

十鞭结束以后李东海的屁股被打的泛红，手掌附上去的时候还感受着不同其他地方的温热，李赫宰轻轻揉着李东海的屁股给那人缓解疼痛，另一只手绕到前面安抚着刚刚就尖叫着想射的那根，听着李东海的喘息和变调地求饶着让他射，李赫宰两只手指在敏感的龟头捏了一下，给了那人释放的命令。

“乖，射吧。”

射了一次的人软着腿根本跪不住，被李赫宰一把捞起来翻过身躺在调教台上，上半身被那人抱在怀里。李东海软着身子靠在李赫宰怀里顺气，伸手推了推那人，开口说道：“主人……拿出来……难受……”

被提醒了的人才想起来李东海的后穴里还含着一颗辛勤工作的跳蛋，没有把震动着的跳蛋关掉，李赫宰只是扯着外头的那根线将跳蛋慢慢拉出来，震动的跳蛋滑过敏感点，刺激地李东海在那人怀里又抖了好几下。

扶着李东海轻轻躺在调教台上，李赫宰快速将自己身上的衣服去除干净，倒了一点润滑剂在自己已经硬地不行的性器，简单摩擦了几下以后便打开李东海的双腿露出还在收缩着的后穴，挺着腰直接肏了进去。

“啊——！您怎么突然就进来了……”在高潮不应期的人被突然的动作刺激地躺在调教台上颤抖，伸手推拒着李赫宰，却被那人拉着腰拉近两个人之间的距离，肏得更深了。

李赫宰慢慢耸动着腰，慢速地摩擦着李东海还敏感的后穴，男人的劣根性在此刻展露出来，荤话一句接着一句地传进李东海的耳朵里，让那人敏感的身体更提高了一个度。

“奴隶，主人的这根比刚刚那颗跳蛋肏得你更舒服吗？”

“只是轻轻肏了几下，你前面怎么又硬起来了，还在吐水。”说罢便伸手在吐着清液的性器上抹了一把，然后将满手的清液抹在李东海的腹肌上，“前面这根在不停地流水，后面的小骚穴也一缩一缩地把主人的这根往里面吃，你好像要被主人玩坏了，你说你是不是小骚货。”

李东海本来就不是个脸皮厚的人，李赫宰还边说边抽出一点，然后再用力肏进去，刺激地李东海在调教台上摇着头求饶。

“不要……不要说了……”

“轻点……我受不住了……”

李赫宰肏进去的力道不减，埋在李东海后穴里的那根感受着后穴里喷出的一股温热的液体打湿了顶部，低头一看却发现前面那根还硬得不行，随着李赫宰的动作上下拍打着两人的小腹。

后面吹出来的液体顺着李赫宰抽出来的动作流下来，打湿了调教台，李东海嘴里不住地求饶，像是真的被李赫宰玩坏了似的，眼泪顺着眼角止不住地往外流，“不要了……我不要了……求您……”

没有为难李东海，李赫宰停下动作让李东海慢慢缓过来。他也是第一次知道李东海的后面也可以吹出水来，虽说他以前就知道男人也可以这样，但却从来没有遇到过，李东海在调教台上抖得跟个筛子似的，倒真的把李赫宰吓到了。

把后穴里的性器抽出来，穴里的水没有了阻碍全都争先恐后地涌出来。把李东海扶起来轻轻拍着那人的背给他顺气，动作温柔地不行，李赫宰还时不时低头在李东海的发旋上落下一个吻。

好几分钟以后李东海才彻底缓过来，知道刚刚被李赫宰肏到后穴喷水，羞得整个人缩在李赫宰怀里当缩头乌龟，可还硬挺的前端叫嚣着想要释放，慌乱的目光同时也扫过李赫宰还没有释放的那根上，让李东海有些为难。

抓过李赫宰的手扯了扯，刚刚叫地有些沙哑地嗓子说了句话，声音小地跟蚊子似地，但却一字不拉地传进李赫宰的耳朵里。

“赫……想要……前面想射……”

脑袋里绷着的那根弦因为李东海的话彻底断了，没有在意李东海叫他的称呼，李赫宰红了眼只想把这只撩拨人的小野猫好好肏服了，让他知道不要软着嗓子不断撩拨自己。

“是你撩拨我的，等下不管你再怎么求饶，我都不会放过你，只会用我这根狠狠肏你，把你肏到什么也射不出来为止。”

李赫宰把李东海从调教台上抱下来，往落地窗那边走去。急躁地拉开窗帘，把李东海摆成面对着窗外的姿势跪着。蓝夜所有房间的玻璃都是单向玻璃，李东海在这个圈子混的时间也不短，还是顶级的设计师，自己家里的这个房间玻璃肯定也是单向的，所以李赫宰根本没有担心自己的男朋友会被别人看了去。

李东海自己装修的房子很清楚这面玻璃的单向的，但赤裸着身子跪在窗前还是有一种会被外面的人窥探去的感觉，伸手抓着李赫宰的手盯着那人的眼睛表示求饶，可李赫宰只是拉着李东海的手，走在李东海身后，将李东海的双腿分得更开一点，然后自己在那人身后跪下，双腿挤进李东海腿间。

李赫宰仅仅贴着李东海的后背，一只手撑在落地窗上，轻轻向前将李东海抵在落地窗上，另一只手扶着自己又硬又烫的性器顶进了李东海的后穴里，没有留给李东海任何一点喘息的时间，便开始摆动着腰狠狠地肏着粉红的小穴。

李东海胸前的红豆紧紧贴在落地窗上随着李赫宰的动作摩擦着，身下的性器吐着水，在落地窗上画出了奇怪的图案，李赫宰掐着李东海的腰不断操弄着，手还指着远处的小花园，在李东海耳边说道：“宝贝，你看那里是不是有一个人。”

“你说他歪头会不会看到你被我压在落地窗前狠狠地肏，会不会看到李大设计师这么骚的样子？”

“不要……不要说……”

“你慢点……我受不了……我要射了……”

其实李东海眯着眼睛根本没有看到李赫宰口中的人，却因为李赫宰的话觉得那边真的有一个人会看到他被李赫宰按着肏的样子，挣扎着想要从这里逃开，却发现现在这个姿势根本无处可逃。

李赫宰抓过他不安的手十指紧扣地按在落地窗上，侧着头吻了一下李东海的耳尖，开口说道：“宝贝别挣扎了，这个姿势是我新学到了，你不可能逃开。”

“让主人把你肏射，让对面那个人好好看看李大设计师被我肏射的样子。你说他认不认识你，会不会拍下你的照片放到网上去，让别人也看看叱诧风云的设计师被人压在落地窗前肏射的样子。”

李赫宰的话刺激着李东海的神经，让身前的人止不住地哭，嘴里重复着不要放开他，却躲不开李赫宰的操弄，敏感点被连续刺激的快感让李东海忍不住，前端在毫无抚摸的状态下射了出来，可李赫宰没有放过他，在高潮的时候压着他狠狠地又肏了好几十下，听着身前那人哑着嗓子哭着骂道：

“李赫宰，你混蛋！下次我肏死你！”

听了这句话的人也不怕，身下操弄的速度一点没有减，嘴里说道：“下次的事下次再说，现在是我肏死你。”

本就在高潮的后穴被无情地肏弄，李东海感受到前面不受控制地有什么想要出来，可因为这个姿势而无法逃离，被欺负得狠了的人哭得眼泪像不要钱似的，嘴里尖叫道：“不要肏了……我射不出来了……”

感受着后穴越来越快地收缩着，前端又颤抖着像要释放，李赫宰伸手扶着李东海的性器，在那人耳边诱惑道：“那就尿出来。”

重重一顶顶到最深处，李赫宰掐着李东海的腰射精，肠壁被滚烫的精液刺激着，前端在李赫宰的抚摸下漏出了淡黄色的液体。李东海被李赫宰肏得翻白眼，整个人瘫软在李赫宰怀里。

把性器从李东海的后穴抽出来，李赫宰把人抱在怀里往浴室里走。浴缸里放满了热水，李赫宰抱着李东海一起躺在浴缸里，让被肏懵了的人放松着缓过神来。

“你混蛋！”

毫无意外地接受了那人一大巴掌，李赫宰乖乖受着，但因为那人根本没什么力气，所以这一巴掌软绵绵的。

李赫宰拉过李东海的手放在唇边亲了又亲，感受着怀里那人的温度，心里涨得满满的。

他从未想过会遇到他，也从未想过会对这个男人一见钟情，但只是分开了一个星期多星期他就知道他根本离不开这个人。

抱紧怀里失了力气的人，李赫宰觉得什么样的话都没法好好地表达他的爱，只能一遍一遍地在李东海的耳边重复着：“宝贝，我爱你。”

抬起头同时伸手压着李赫宰的后脑勺让那人低头，吻上了那人不断告白的双唇，李东海的动作很轻，但却吻得深情。

“不要再离开我了，我会疯的。”

“我不会了。”

抓过李赫宰的手十指紧扣，李东海靠在李赫宰怀里，抬起头认真地盯着李赫宰。他感觉大部分的时候好像都是李赫宰在说爱他，所以之前发生那些事的时候那人才会那么不安。

“李赫宰。”李东海轻轻喊了一声。

“嗯？”

“我很早的时候就认清了自己的性向，也很早就离开家在世界各地为了我的梦想而努力。”

“我去过世界上很多地方，也看过很多电影，可是我觉得你好像是最帅了。”

“我根本躲不开你的魅力，所以对你一见钟情。”

“我爱你，以后会越来越爱你。”

李赫宰在他开口时就安安静静地抱着那人听他说，那人的话每一句都说进他心里，让他之前不安的心渐渐安定下来。

“我知道的。”

低头吻上了李东海的额头，李赫宰轻声地说：

“只有你，是我的主人。”

“我会永远爱你。”

你是那样的美丽动人，我为你失魂落魄，为你着迷。

如果能抓住你的手的话，如果能吻上你的唇的话。  
只有你是，是我的主人。

I am a slave for you.

FIN


End file.
